


Czy natura ludzka jest ci obca?

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: La Peste | The Plague - Albert Camus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, Lust, M/M, Mild Language, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Smut, but they're not enemies, no beta we die like man, talking while fucking, they just have different opinions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Doktor Rieux w końcu nie wytrzymuje i daje się ponieść swoim emocjom.





	Czy natura ludzka jest ci obca?

**Author's Note:**

> AU, gdzie żona Rieux zmarła przed rozprzestrzenieniem się dżumy w Oranie.

  
Odkąd tylko pamiętał, nigdy się ze sobą nie dogadywali.

Niezależnie od tematu, intencji, czy tego, kto miał rację, a kto nie.

Pomimo tych wszystkich negatywnych emocji, starali się, chociaż „znosić” tego drugiego… przynajmniej w towarzystwie pozostałych doktorów.

Nadszedł jednak moment, kiedy czara goryczy się przelała po jednej ożywionej dyspucie na temat możliwości rozprzestrzeniania się dżumy w Oranie.

* * *

  
Wepchnął go siłą do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia (które okazało się schowkiem na środki czystości) i zamknął za nimi drzwi.

— Richard, ty pierdolony _ ignorancie _ — warknął, kiedy mężczyzna oparł się plecami o ścianę, założył ręce na krzyż i czekał na dalsze, niekoniecznie miłe, słowa Rieux. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wielki błąd popełniasz, nie wierząc w moje zapewnienia.

— Oj, _ Berni. _ — Uśmiechnął się do niego słodko, w ten swój szalony sposób, który doprowadzał Rieux do białej gorączki. — To ty po prostu jesteś zbyt wrażliwy i wszędzie widzisz najgorsze wyniki, tam, gdzie ich nie ma.

Mężczyzna chwycił go za fartuch, po czym przyszpilił do ściany, wpatrując się w jego błyszczące oczy, które wprost krzyczały „zerżnij mnie”.

Powietrze w tym klaustrofobicznym pomieszczeniu było ciężkie, suche i nie do zniesienia, podobnie jak nerwowa atmosfera, która zawitała po raz kolejny między dwójką mężczyzn.

Wbrew pozorom to nie było tak, że się nienawidzili. O nie, ich relacja była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana, niźli dla obcych oczu mogłoby się wydawać.

— Nie odważysz się, co?

Rieux spojrzał na niego z niechęcią i tak jak się spodziewał, na twarzy mężczyzny znów pojawił się ten złośliwy uśmieszek.

Richard w zwolnionym tempie, niczym jak w transie, zdjął ze swoich ramion fartuch lekarski, który kolejno powiesił na jednym z wolnych haków, znajdujących się na ścianie obok. Jego dłoń zawisła następnie na pasku od spodni, palce bawiły się zapięciem, dodatkowo igrając z emocjami Rieux.

Po raz pierwszy doktor dał się ponieść swojej intuicji.

— Zamknij się w końcu, Richard! — rzucił gniewnie, czując narastającą irytację.

— _ Zmuś mnie _ — odparł słodko mężczyzna, spojrzeniem rzucając mu wyzwanie.

Długo czekać nie musiał, wystarczyło szybkie obrócenie mężczyzny, przez co ten twarzą dotykał ściany. Podwinął jego nienagannie wyprasowaną białą koszulę, a następnie złapał dłonią za krocze.

Jakże się mocno zdziwił, kiedy odkrył, że ten był już podniecony i co ciekawsze, gotowy na więcej.

Niewiele myśląc, Rieux rozpiął swój pasek i opuścił spodnie do kostek. Za jego śladem podążył Richard, który stabilniej oparł się o ścianę i obrócił głowę tak, aby być w stanie spojrzeć na doktora, choć kątem oka.

— Bierz się do roboty Rieux, w porównaniu do ciebie, nie mam całego dnia na opierdalanie się. — Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że była to zwykła prowokacja, a nie szczere zdanie mężczyzny. Mimo to złapał haczyk i naparł na wejście Richarda, który wydawał się znacznie bardziej podekscytowany tym zbliżeniem od samego Rieux.

Kiedy bez większego trudu udało mu się wejść w mężczyznę po same jądra, dostał nagłego olśnienia.

— Przygotowałeś się na to już wcześniej, prawda?

Z ust Richarda wyrwało się głośniejsze sapnięcie. Najwyraźniej trudno było mu się skupić na sensownej odpowiedzi, kiedy był ostro pieprzony.

— Przewidziałem, że… na pewno będziesz na tym spotkaniu… konferencji, kurwa, zwał jak zwał! — Stłumił kolejne dźwięki wydobywające się z jego strun głosowych, poprzez zaciśnięcie zębów na dłoni.

— Czyli innymi słowy, oczekiwałeś, że do tego dojdzie — podsumował Rieux, czując w sobie jakiś nowy rodzaj zadowolenia. — Interesujące, _ Richie._

Nie pozwolił Richardowi dalej mówić, miał już dość jego głosu na jeden dzień.

Posuwał go gwałtownie i boleśnie, a widząc, jak wielką sprawiało to przyjemność mężczyźnie, nie czuł się w żadnym stopniu winny. Wręcz wyświadczał mu _ przysługę. _

W momencie, gdy czuł, że był już na skraju, nachylił się do Richarda, któremu coraz ciężej było zagłuszyć swoje wstydliwe pojękiwanie.

— Czego pragniesz, Richie? — zapytał półszeptem, podgryzając jego szyję. — Abym doszedł w tobie? W twoich obłudnych ustach? A może wolisz poczuć wynik naszego jakże romantycznego zbliżenia na swojej twarzy? Hmm?

Mężczyzna starał się odwrócić głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć, jednak Rieux utrudniał mu, to kiedy to tak zawzięcie zajmował się oznaczaniem jego karku śladami zębów. Gwałtownie pchnięcia również nie ustąpiły, co dodatkowo odbierało obu mężczyznom tchu.

Nie otrzymał werbalnej odpowiedzi od Richarda. Jedyną wskazówką był moment, w którym złapał on Rieux za uda, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.

Nietrudno było zrozumieć ten gest. Doktor więc z pełną satysfakcją wypełnił wnętrze swojego rywala spermą, na co ten zachłysnął się powietrzem. W ostatnim momencie Rieux złapał Richarda za ramiona, ratując go przed upadkiem na brudną podłogę. Może i za sobą nie przepadali, jednak nie chciał, aby reszta lekarzy (jeśli by na nich się natknęli po wyjściu), doszła do konkluzji, że poszli załatwić sprawy pięściami.

— Dla sprostowania — odezwał się Richard, po tym, jak przywrócili się do porządku i wyszli na korytarz. — To, co między nami zaszło, nic nie zmienia. Dalej nie zgadzam się z twoimi domysłami na temat dżumy.

— Ależ oczywiście, Richie. — Skinął mu głową, a na odchodnym dodał: — Jakbym śmiał pomyśleć, że posiadasz coś takiego, jak zdrowy rozsądek.

I zanim zdążyłby usłyszeć jakieś przekleństwa, wsiadł do samochodu i czym prędzej odjechał w stronę swojego domu.

To był bardzo długi i irytujący dzień.


End file.
